


Feeling Nothing But The Night

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Broken Moon [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Qrow has accidentally stumbled into a relationship with two of his oldest friends, and he's not sure how he got here or where this is going.





	

~ Feeling Nothing But The Night ~

Qrow doesn't really do the relationship thing anymore. It's never worked out well for him in the past. So, yeah. He doesn't "date" anymore. He's never been good at taking things slow. He has flings and one-night stands, never anything more. It could even be said that he sleeps around.

So he has _no idea_ how it is that he's ended up in this situation, or why he feels so... _okay_ with it. How can it be _alright_ when for the fourth night in a row, he finds himself curled up between two of his oldest friends? His emotional state hasn't been anywhere this side of _fine_ since way back when his sister abandoned their family and left him to pick up the pieces.

Maybe it's because these two in particular are better at fixing things than Qrow is at breaking them, that he feels that what the three of them have together is something worth trying to hold onto.

~end~


End file.
